How He Makes Me Feel
by RareBlooRose
Summary: No matter much I hate him. No matter how we fight or Argue or the spiteful words that he spews at me... I still love him
1. Chapter 1

**A Kiss, An Agument And Back To The Kiss!**

"You are so annoying, Naruto!" That's what you said to me.

"Well if you'd just pay attention to me more then I wouldn't have to be so annoying, now would I?" I yelled back. I fought back the tears.

"GAAAAAAAA!" He yelled in frustration while throwing his hands in the air. "Somethimes I wish I never fell in love with you!"

That was it. That's all it took for the tears to fall freely down my face.

"Do you really mean that, Sasuke?"

"Yes! I do-Oh no..." He opened his eyes to see that I was crying silently to myself with my head down; My hair covering my face.

"Naruto, I didn't mean it like that! -" He tryed to wiggle himself out of it but it wasn't working.

"Then what did you mean?" I said as I shot my head up the tears still falling.

"I ment that-Umm- What I mean is..."

"That's what I thought... Goodbye, Sasuke." I turned around and ran as far as I could until jumping into a tree leaving Sasuke behind and alone in our secret traning ground.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

-A Few Hours Later-

"Naruto, Naruto! Let me in!" I heard Sasuke yell as he banged his fist on my bedroom door. Why did I ever give him a copy of my house key.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him as I buried my face deeper into my pillow.

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry for what I said back there. Right now I just want to talk to you."

His voice became softer then it was earlier but it still had a little force in it.

"I Said: "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I repeated myself.

"NARUTO!"

"Fine!" I got up from my tear soaked pillow up to my door and unlocked the door to see my _**ex**_-lover standing there.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" I asked with the least amount of feeling I could muster as I looked down towards the bandaged-up fingers that were laying limp by his side.

"It happened when I was chasing your dumb ass through thoses sharp-ass tree branches!"  
"If your going to be an ass, you can go!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" He said as he walked over to sit on the bed next to me. After a few moments of pure silence he finally spoke.

"Look, Naruto... What I said back there... I didn't mean it."

"You sure sounded like you did." I said under my breath

"That's because you get me so anger that it makes me just blurt out stuff I don't mean!"

"Yeah, right!" I muttered under my breath. I could hear Sasuke growl, once again, under his breath as he shouted.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO MAKE THINGS BETTER BETWEEN US AND THAT I LOVE YOU!" He shouted.

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE IT UNTIL YOU ACTUALLY **MEAN **IT!" I yelled right back at him.

"Damn it...!" He mumbled.

He got closer to me and place one hand on the back of my neck and used the other held my hand close to his chest.

"Let me go, Damn it!" I fussed and struggled for a few seconds until, it seemed, Sasuke had enough and crushed our lips together. Even though we've been together for a couple of months we have yet to kissed one another. I had a surprised look on my face as Sasuke's kiss went from rough to gentle in a matter of seconds. The tears, once again, started to fall down my face.

This is excatly what I hate about him!

I hate how he makes me feel.

I hate how when I see him my heart skips a beat.

I hate how when someone says his name my whole entire being just melts away.

And I hate how those are the reasons why I love him so much.

When he finally lets me go I take a breath of air. With tears still in my eyes I spoke to him.

"I hate how you make me feel. I just hate it..." I said in a hush tone as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back with a smile on my lips and kissed me again.

"I hate how you make me feel, too..."

Kami, I hate how he makes me feel!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Until next time! Bye-mi! (Anyone who guesses where "Bye-mi" will get 10 points and a yaoi shaped cookie!)**


End file.
